


Private Lessons

by khasael



Series: Private Lessons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/pseuds/khasael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stumbling into an opportunity, Draco makes good on his offer to teach Potter a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leo_draconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_draconis/gifts).



> Sequel to "The Importance of Fashion Accessories". Makes much more sense if you've read that.

At five minutes till ten, Draco began to wonder if Potter had lost his nerve.

At five  _past_  ten, he was trying to formulate the best way to save face. He had practiced his sneer in the mirror, and he almost had the coldly casual tone down.

At ten past ten, there was a knock on their bedroom door, and then Potter popped his head in. “Malfoy?”

“Potter? Why on earth are you knocking? This is your room.” He tried to hide the relief he felt. He might almost have been successful. He hated opening himself up. It usually led to disappointment.

“I, um, wasn’t sure if you would actually be in here.” Straightening up now that he seemed sure this wasn’t some prank, Potter walked stiffly into the room. His hair was still damp, but he at least looked like he had attempted to run a comb through the mess. Draco also noticed that Potter had indeed brought his belt with him, the length of it looped in his hand. He smirked. He hadn’t meant the comment literally, but he could think of a few uses for it. If not tonight, then perhaps another time, if Draco was lucky enough to secure future lessons.

Draco only offered a half-smile, trying to get a read on Potter. He was here, and he was freshly showered. Good signs, both. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Potter nodded, somehow looking both eager and apprehensive. “Yes.”

With a flick of his wrist, the door to their room shut and locked itself and privacy charms fell into place. Dropping his voice a little and smoothing his cadence, Draco stared straight into Potter’s eyes. “Do you know what you’re in for?”

The response was quiet and hoarse. “No.”

Potter’s answer surprised a chuckle from him. “Very good, Potter. Honesty is going to be quite important for the night’s activities. Whatever we do, whether you enjoy it or hate it, you must be honest about it. It’s the only way this will work. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I promise I will do the same. If you’re doing well, I will let you know. If you’re not, I will not hesitate to tell you. We have to be open.” Potter’s face twitched and he failed to suppress a small snort as he echoed  _open_  under his breath. Charming. “Oh, grow up, Potter.”

“Sorry.” He was now sitting on the edge of his bed, facing Draco, who was sitting on the edge of his. “How…how do we start?”

“First things first,” Draco said, hiding the twisting of his stomach behind a businesslike manner. “How do you feel about kissing?”

Potter blushed. It was going to be a very long night if he was this twitchy and embarrassed throughout. “It’s nice.”

“Ever done it with another bloke?”

“No. That didn’t come into play today when I—”

“That’s enough,” Draco interrupted. He didn’t need that visual looping in his brain again. It sparked jealousy, ridiculous as that was. He had never expected to be jealous of Longbottom. “I understand. Come here, then.”

“Your bed?” Potter looked sceptical. 

“Yes, well, you don’t expect me to brave the mess that is your side of the room, do you?” 

Potter glanced down at the clutter around his bed and atop his sheets. “I guess not.” Slowly he got up and crossed the room to Draco’s bed. It was only a few steps, but it seemed to take him forever to stand before Draco. “Now what?”

“Kiss me.”

Potter nodded like he was stepping up to some terrifying task, something as daunting as dealing with a dragon during the Triwizard Tournament. Draco heard him hold his breath, and then there was a quick, dry peck on the corner of his mouth. He resisted the urge to smack his forehead with his palm. “This is a prelude to seduction, Potter, not you greeting your cousin.”

Potter turned a little green. “Please don’t mention cousins right now.”

“Fine. But keep in mind what we’re doing here. The ultimate goal is to get me in the frame of mind to sleep with you, is it not?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

 _Yeah, I guess_. This was going to be a very long night indeed. “Please remember that as you try again. Unless you want to stop now.”

Draco was pleased to see the other boy shake his head vehemently. “No. I don’t. I’ll do better.”

With a small nod, Draco flashed Potter a smile he hoped was encouraging. He had been fantasising about this for months now, and if Potter could ever display some of that hero’s courage he was famous for, he might actually get to experience it. “Relax. This isn’t an exam. I’ll guide you through it.” Perhaps Potter didn’t realise that this wasn’t just a favour, that Draco had quite a lot invested in the night’s activities. Draco would have to be sure he showed him.

“Okay.”

“Try again.”

This time was better. Potter wet his lips and leaned slowly in, closing his eyes just before his mouth found Draco’s. He drew a ragged breath as Draco parted his lips just slightly, lightly running his tongue over Potter’s bottom lip. Instead of pulling away, Potter sighed softly and dipped his head forward. His tongue slid hesitantly past Draco’s lips, and Draco smiled into the kiss. This was more like it. Draco pulled away and saw Potter’s flushed face fall at the separation. “Much better,” he whispered into Potter’s ear as reassurance. “But remember what I said about seduction. My mouth isn’t the only thing that responds to yours.”

Potter opened his mouth with what looked like a question, but Draco was a much better teacher when he could demonstrate. Before the other boy could say anything, Draco nestled his face in the curve between Potter’s neck and shoulder and ran his tongue along the pulse point at his throat. Potter’s breathing went ragged and a small “oh,” escaped him. He smelled like school-issue soap and shampoo as well as something a bit cooler and darker, and it was unexpectedly the best smell in the world.

Taking care to be gentle, Draco lifted his face slowly, ghosting a hot breath up Potter’s neck and to his ear. He sucked Potter’s earlobe gently once. “See what I mean?”

Potter made an incoherent noise, and then he was pulling back and turning his face to meet Draco’s again. This time his kiss was fervent and a bit messy, his glasses jabbing at them both, but Draco didn’t mind at all. Strong fingers moved up Draco’s back and threaded through his hair, and Draco dimly registered that Potter had pulled them so close they were pressed against each other. A moment later it was Potter’s mouth on Draco’s neck, sucking gently at the skin there, and without meaning to, Draco let out a soft moan. Merlin, he’d forgotten how good it felt to have someone suck and nip at his neck, and Potter hadn’t even progressed to using his teeth yet.

“Good?” Potter murmured into his neck.

“Very,” Draco managed. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin already; they hadn’t been at this two minutes yet. Whatever he taught Potter tonight, stamina would not be on the agenda unless he made a concerted effort to keep himself under control. It might be more difficult than he had anticipated. “Are you okay?” It wasn’t a question he expected to ask, but he found that above all, he did not want Potter to regret anything they did tonight.

Potter laughed and pulled away. He looked down at his front, where Draco could see a hint of an erection underneath his robes. “What does it look like?”

“I’d say you’re okay so far.” Slowly, Draco grabbed Potter by the front of his robes and pulled him in for another kiss. When Potter’s eyes were tightly shut, Draco rubbed his thumb along the length of the other boy’s covered erection. 

Potter jerked like he had been hit by lightning and moaned into Draco’s mouth. “More.”

Draco smirked. “If you say so. But first…” He pulled his hand away and began to undo Potter’s robes. He shoved the rough material off his tanned shoulder and bit lightly at the skin there. “Off with this.” He undid the rest of the robes and slid them off Potter’s body, hearing them pool at his feet. He was left wearing Muggle denims. They sat quite nicely on his hips and Draco fought the urge to undo the zip and strip Potter down completely.  _Seduction,_  he reminded himself. He ran his palm up and down against Potter’s straining erection again. “Now, what do you want to do?”

Potter’s eyes rolled back into his head for just a moment, and Draco made up his mind to see  _that_  look a few more times tonight. “I want to fuck you.”

Draco laughed softly. “We’ll figure out who fucks whom in a bit. How about we focus on the next step? Perhaps my robes?” Potter nodded and began to undo Draco’s robes with fumbling hands. “Slow down. I don’t want to have to mend them. Focus.”

“You’ve made that a little hard,” Potter muttered, eyes squinting in concentration.

This time Draco couldn’t hold back the full smirk. “That’s not the only thing I’ve made a little hard.” If Potter could be amused by innuendo, so could he.

Potter snorted his agreement, finally getting Draco’s robes off and onto the floor. “You’re not wearing anything underneath!”

“Your powers of observation astound me,” Draco said in a voice that sounded more in control than he felt. He was every bit as turned on as Potter was. He was fighting a losing battle with his self-restraint. “Now, how about we even things up? Off with the denims.”

Potter shucked out of them much faster than Draco would have guessed possible. “What next?”

“Why don’t you lead? Remember, Potter. This is more than about the actual act of sex. It’s about the entire experience. Please keep that in mind.”

“You’ll stop me if I get it wrong?”

“Yes.” Really, unless Potter was spectacularly misinformed about sex, Draco thought things would be fine. “And that goes both ways.”

Moving hesitantly, Potter took hold of Draco’s hips and pulled him close. Their erections brushed against one another and Draco sighed. He wouldn’t let Potter know how long it had been since he had been with anyone. Potter obviously assumed Draco knew what he was doing (and he wasn’t exactly clueless), but it was getting harder to seem like the world-weary instructor. Still unsure and slow, Potter pushed Draco down onto the bed and climbed atop him, straddling Draco’s thighs. If someone had told him yesterday that the two of them would be lying on Draco’s bed in the nude, Potter’s erection mere centimetres from his, he would have called them crazy. But here they were.

Potter wrapped one hand around the base of Draco’s cock and gave a light squeeze. Draco hissed. Fuck, this was going to be over before it properly began. He had thought about using a spell to desensitise himself slightly, but hadn’t expected to really need it and skipped it. “Was that okay?”

Draco nodded, not sure if he could trust his voice. “Yes,” he said after a moment. “But let’s try this.” He rolled over, careful to pull Potter with him, and they situated themselves on their sides, facing one another. Potter still had Draco in his hand. It was only fair to make things even. He began to stroke Potter, keeping his touch light, until Potter started to squirm. 

“Christ, Malfoy,” Potter said through clenched teeth, and even the Muggle expression sounded tantalising from Potter’s lips. “Keep doing that, and I won’t last long enough to fuck.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure you last.” He sounded confident, but there was a good chance his well of self-control would be empty before long. “And you’re either going to hate me for it or love it.” He stroked Potter slowly and they found a comfortable rhythm together at last. He shimmied down in the bed and rolled nearly atop Potter, bending his head down and circling Potter’s hard nipple with his tongue. Potter’s hips bucked into Draco’s hand. “Like that, do you?”

“Fuck yes,” Potter hissed with his eyes squeezed shut. Somewhere along the way, he had lost his glasses. No matter. They wouldn’t be needing them for a while.

Draco smiled darkly. “Then let’s see what else I can show you.” He slid backwards to rest between Potter’s knees and before Potter could say anything, Draco wet his lips and took Harry into his mouth. A hand came up and tangled itself in his hair, and Draco pulled away as Harry pulled a few hairs out. “Careful.”

“Sorry.” The hand left his hair and twisted into the blanket beneath them. “Didn’t realise your mouth was good for something until now.”

Choosing to ignore the comment, Draco opened his throat and took more of Potter in. He was able to control his gag reflex, and after a while he began to get the hang of it. Potter was moaning and making a valiant effort not to squirm too much. His breathing sped up steadily, and when he began to whine, Draco decided that was enough. No need to end this too soon. He slowed down and wrapped his lips around Potter’s cock as he removed his mouth, creating one last moment of suction. Before the other boy could complain too much, Draco licked lightly at one of Potter’s balls. “On your front.”

“What are you going to do?” His voice was choked.

Draco smiled as Potter rolled over without waiting for an answer. “Something I think you’ll like. Remember, Potter: this is a learning experience.”

“I don’t think I could forget this if I tried.”

“We’ll put that to the test later, then.” Draco pulled on Potter’s hips, raising them, then stuffed a pillow underneath them. Potter was going to get his pillow damp, but it was a sacrifice he could live with. He parted Potter’s cheeks and licked a broad stripe up his crack. Potter squirmed and let out a moan, but did not protest. Draco took that as permission to do it again. 

“Fuck!” Potter cried, once again fisting the blankets. They were going to be wrinkled beyond help, but that wasn’t Draco’s concern. The boy writhing beneath him, however, was. 

“Soon, Potter.”

“Harry,” he said raggedly. “If you’re going to have your tongue in my arse, call me Harry.”

“‘In?’ Who said anything about ‘ _in_ ’, Harry?”

Potter raised his head and looked back over his shoulder, his eyes hazy. “I thought—”

Draco rolled his eyes. Too easy. He pressed his tongue inside Potter’s hole and felt the other boy’s entire body spasm underneath him. He fucked Potter with his tongue until the only noises Potter could make were whimpers. When Potter began rutting against the mattress, Draco stopped and pulled away. His own cock was aching. He would take care of that soon. “Was I right?”

“About what?” Potter was positively panting now, his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

“About you liking it?”

“What do you think? Merlin, Malfoy, I thought I was going to come from that alone. And then you just stopped.” He looked over his shoulder with pleading eyes. “We’re not done, are we?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I have no intention of ending the evening unfulfilled, Potter—Harry. Neither of us will be. I’m going to do something a little different now.” He couldn’t believe he was going to ask the saviour of the wizarding world the following question. “Have you ever been penetrated?”

Potter stilled. “Honesty, right?” Draco made a sound of confirmation. “Just…er…experimenting by myself.”

“All right. We’ll go slowly.” Draco slithered up the bed, pressing his chest into Potter’s back. He whispered an  _Accio_  and smeared his fingers with the lube that flew into his waiting palm. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” It was a whisper, and there was apprehension in it, but Draco could read the need and curiosity on Potter’s face. He pressed the tip of one slick finger into Potter’s hole and slid it slowly in. 

Potter tensed and winced. “Are you all right?” Draco asked. If he wanted there to be more lessons, then he would do whatever Potter wanted. He had been at Potter’s mercy before, but this was an entirely new scenario.

“I’m fine. It’s just a little uncomfortable. Give it a second.” He let out a long, slow breath, and Draco felt the rings of muscle relax just a fraction. “Okay.”

Draco prepared Potter as gently and thoroughly as he could manage, until Potter was once again panting. When he was sure it was pleasure and not pain fuelling those noises, Draco curled his two fingers just right and stroked Potter’s prostate.

The reaction was impressive. Potter’s entire body shuddered and he cried out again, that Muggle phrase tumbling from his lips. “Christ, oh Christ, Malfoy.” He ground himself against the mattress as Malfoy nudged his prostate again and again. “I’m going to come, I’m going to—”

“Shh,” Malfoy whispered. Merlin, the sight of Potter so close to orgasm had him nearly there himself, and no one was even touching him. He stopped moving and Potter shuddered. “Wait.”

Potter whimpered. “This is torture. Just fuck me already.  _Please_.”

“Is that what you want? I thought you said you wanted to fuck me.” The thought of burying himself deep inside Potter made his world go fuzzy.

“Next time, please, I swear.” Potter was still squirming, rubbing himself against the mattress underneath.

“If you insist.” Draco didn’t have enough coherency left in him to wonder how many ‘next time’s there would be. The promise of at least one more was enough for now. He flipped Potter onto his back and pressed his legs back. He didn’t know why, but some part of him was insistent that he see Potter’s face when he came. And this way, he could touch him and taste him and grip him. 

He slid into Potter as slowly as he could, hurting him as little as he could possibly manage, and Potter squeezed himself tight around Draco’s cock once Draco was fully in. “Come on. I’m so close.”

“Just a moment,” Draco said in a voice that felt strained. “If I move just now, this will be over in about three seconds. And I’d like this to last a bit longer, thank you.”

Potter nodded, his face flushed. “Next time, I’ll focus on you, I promise.”

Draco gritted his teeth. Was Potter  _trying_  to get him to come too early? As soon as he had a handle on himself, he began to move. Potter reached up with needy hands, grabbing, stroking, caressing every bit of flesh he could reach. And when Draco leaned down, Potter’s ankles at the small of Draco’s back, and kissed him, Potter moaned into his mouth again. “Oh God, going to…” And then his eyes screwed shut and his cock was pulsing between the two of them, shooting hot fluid onto their abdomens and chests. He spasmed around Draco’s cock, and that was all it took before Draco was emptying himself into Potter with a grunt.

Draco had enough presence of mind not to collapse directly on top of Potter, but that was about it. He felt Potter roll over and slide an arm underneath Draco, curling it around him in an embrace. Draco didn’t know how long it would last—likely just until they rode out the bit of post-orgasm euphoria—but he made no move to push away, even if Potter was getting Draco’s hip all sticky.

After a while, Potter’s breathing evened out. Draco made a move to get up, to clean them both off at the very least, but Potter moved with him. “You awake?” Potter breathed near Draco’s ear.

There was something curious about his tone. It wasn’t regret, necessarily, but there was something sad about it. “Yes.”

He expected Potter to pull away, perhaps head to his own bed, or make an excuse and run off to the loo, but Potter did no such thing. Instead he sighed. “If I asked you a question, would you answer?”

“In responding to that, I’ve already answered your query,” Draco said with a small smile. Something was bothering Potter. That didn’t bode well for their supposed next time.

“Right.” 

Still he didn’t move away. King of mixed signals, that one. It’s what had kept Draco’s crush alive these last few months. Finally, Draco decided to give him a gentle nudge. “What’s the question?”

Potter’s voice was small. “Have you done this sort of thing a lot?”

Oh. Was that it? “No. Not nearly as much as you might think.” He could count the number of times he’d gotten off to someone else’s touch on one hand. A hand he knew quite well. But Potter hadn’t asked for a number, and Draco wasn’t about to volunteer it. Not yet, anyway.

“Then how did you know how to do all of those things?”

“Ravenclaws aren’t the only ones allowed to read, Potter,” he drawled, rolling over and propping up on his elbow to look at the other boy. “Books are these wonderful bits of ink and paper, and they have lots of information, if you know where to look.”

The forlorn look fell away from Potter’s face. “Really?”

“You  _have_  seen books before?” Draco couldn’t help it. It was always easy to banter with Potter, unusually fun these days, now that all the malice was gone from their exchanges.

“Prat,” Potter whispered with a smile, peering at Draco without the aid of his glasses.

“Mm. Goes double for you.” He dipped his head and pressed a kiss into Potter’s shoulder, wondering what would happen. Potter’s smile only widened, and Draco put more faith into the chances of their next lesson.

He drifted off to sleep not long after, an arm still tucked around him and even breathing puffing past his ear. This was all right. He could get used to this. Potter made a spectacular student.


End file.
